Het buiten binnen
|image = BioSphere.jpg |caption = The Biodome built by Phineas and Ferb. |season = 3 |production = 302a |broadcast = 113 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = |international = 4 maart 2011 |xd = 7 november 2011 |pairedwith = "Canderemy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Bad weather spoils Isabella's plan for the Fireside Girls to earn an achievement patch, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge bio-dome to help her and her troop. Meanwhile, Candace works herself into a frenzy as she decides that she needs to find out what Jeremy likes about her. Over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to rain out a big soccer game, just so he can watch his favorite Spanish soap opera. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are playing with miniature cardboard cut-outs versions of themselves inside their living room due to the rain outside. Isabella and the Fireside Girls soon come into the room looking sad and disappointed. They had wanted to get their desert tracking patch but had to cancel that because of the rain. Phineas and Ferb immediately decide to help out. Meanwhile, Candace really wants to know what her new boyfriend Jeremy likes about her, so she can make sure she continues to do it to make Jeremy continue to like her. Linda sarcastically remarks that maybe he just likes to hear her talk, and on her way out the door wonders where Perry is. Perry the Platypus has walked to the backyard where he pulls on a branch to open his secret compartment. Unfortunately, due to the rain, it has flooded and he gets drenched. As he comes down the tube, he slips on his chair—flinging himself into the screen and falling on his face. Major Monogram and Carl think this is hysterical and therefore watch the recording a few times in slow motion again in front of Perry, much to his dismay. Monogram then tells Agent P that they think Doofenshmirtz is probably behind the large amount of rain, so Agent P is ordered to stop him at all costs—or preferably at a reasonable cost. Back in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb have quickly completed the Biosphere dome since no one likes working in the rain. Inside they explain how it can simulate almost any environment, and they quickly simulate a large desert. Isabella is very impressed. However,after she finds a water cooler in a cactus, she tells them not to make it too easy for them. Jeremy arrives wanting to have a picnic indoors, but once he sees the Biosphere he quickly changes his mind to have the picnic in there. Candace is torn because she wants to bust her brothers, but she also needs to spend time with her boyfriend to find out what he likes about her. She decides to resist the urge to bust her brothers, and continues trying to find out what Jeremy likes most about her. Back in the Biosphere, Isabella and the Fireside Girls are well on their way to accomplishing their Desert Tracking Patch, including seeing a mirage and experiencing how to treat and tell the difference of Heat Stroke and Sun Stroke (to which Adyson may have volunteered for). Isabella is still pleasantly annoyed about how Phineas and Ferb have pampered them by providing them with everything they need to accomplish the patch. Perry the Platypus has flown to Doofenshmirtz’s lair and jumps through a window. However, he slips on another chair and falls straight into Doofenshmirtz’s trap: a large clear tube. Doofenshmirtz comments on how he had a much more elaborate trap prepared for him but because he slipped on a chair he wasted a full day’s worth of work—but at least it will look great on the Christmas gag reel. Doofenshmirtz explains that he’s made a Rain-Inator: An enormous shower head to spray millions of gallons of water into the clouds to make it rain (though he’s pleasantly surprised that no one has noticed it yet). Back at the Biosphere, Isabella and the group have made it across the desert. They decide to try and get their rainforest navigation patch, and Ferb transforms the desert into a rainforest in a few short seconds. Meanwhile, Candace and Jeremy have been having their picnic in the middle of the desert and Candace is still trying to figure out what Jeremy likes most about her. Just as he’s about to answer, their spot turns into a rainforest. Jeremy is so impressed with the rainforest that he doesn’t answer Candace’s question, which makes her walk off for a moment to release her pressure. The Fireside Girls are enjoying looking at the rainforest and Adyson thinks she found a new species of something, but before she can say what it is, she is swept away by a raging river, followed closely by Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella on a log where Isabella also earns her swift water rescue patch. Jeremy calls Candace back and convinces her to take a raft ride on the river with her on the umbrella they were using before. At Doofenshmirtz’s, he explains that the reason he caused all this rain was that he had bought a big screen T.V. from 1985 at a garage sale but it was stuck on this crazy Spanish channel. He had grown to love a Spanish soap opera on the channel called "El Matador de Amor" because of the three simultaneous interconnecting story lines. Doofenshmirtz explains that the last episode was a cliffhanger where the hero was about to tell the heroine what he loved about her when the show was preempted by a soccer game. Annoyed by this, Doofenshmirtz decided to rain the soccer game out this time so he could watch his favorite show without interruption. In the Biosphere, Candace and Jeremy are floating down the river. To answer Candace’s question about what he likes about her, he sings the song Set the Record Straight. The Fireside Girls have completed their jungle navigation patch, and Ferb makes a mountain so the Fireside Girls can earn their rock climbing patch. A small rock knocks Adyson on the head. Jeremy and Candace land on the mountain (which has large amounts of snow too) and while Jeremy is enjoying this, Candace is getting very infuriated. When Adyson accidentally knocks a large boulder loose, it falls and lands very close to where Candace and Jeremy are sitting. That was the last straw for Candace and she runs after the boys to bust them, but Jeremy confirms that the rock was made entirely out of papier-mâché. The Fireside Girls reach the top of the mountain where they earn their rock climbing patches. Phineas and Ferb then offer them hang gliders and they soar off the cliff. Candace tries to get them, but the ledge she is standing on collapses and she clings to the edge of the cliff. Doofenshmirtz’s favorite show has finally started and he’s very excited to see how it ends. He doesn’t know that Perry the Platypus has moved his giant tube by a downspout and it is filling up with water so that he can climb out of it. In the Biosphere, Jeremy comes to rescue Candace by jumping off the cliff with the umbrella and picking her up on his way down. They float out of the Biosphere and into the front lawn where Jeremy exclaims how much he loves that umbrella. Jeremy is just about to tell Candace what he likes most about her when Linda pulls up and Candace rushes to Linda to bust the boys. Again back at Doofenshmirtz’s, the climax is getting very close and Doofenshmirtz is getting very anxious and excited. However, without him knowing, Perry escapes his tube and ties the Rain-Inator with a passing jet using his grappling hook. The jet pulls the Rain-Inator right out and it immediately stops raining. Right when the hero is about to say why he loves the heroine, the soccer game turns back on. The Rain-Inator is dangling from the jet, and as it passed over the Flynn-Fletcher house, it hits the Biosphere like a golf ball. By the time Linda gets into the backyard, the Biosphere is gone and the kids are just standing in the backyard. Doofenshmirtz is in shock because he doesn’t know what could have gone wrong, but he turns around and finally notices that Perry is out of his trap and the Rain-Inator is gone (though a huge stream of water is still coming up). Perry flies away while Doofenshmirtz curses Perry in Spanish and remarks how this will cost a fortune on his water bill. Back home, Linda asks Candace if she ever figured out what Jeremy liked best about her, and Candace quickly runs back to the front yard to finally get the response. Just as Jeremy is about to say what he likes best about Candace, the channel changes to the soccer game as one team scores. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Set the Record Straight'' Gallery Background Information * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?p=3772737 * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand at February 28, 2011. * Linda says "Hey, where's Perry?" instead of Phineas. * Doofenshmirtz remarks that "El Matador de Amor" has three simultaneous storyline that interconnect, just as Phineas and Ferb does. Even the plot is similar, with Jeremy trying to tell Candace why he loves her (just like in the Spanish show, the episode is interrupted by soccer just when Jeremy was about to announce the reason he likes about Candace). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "¡Maldito seas, Perry el Ornitorrinco!", the Spanish version from the phrase "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". * This episode shows that Adyson Sweetwater is accident/danger prone. Also, she hallucinated about salamanders twice. * Telemundo soccer announcer Andres Cantor plays the Spanish soccer announcer in an uncredited role. * This is the third time it was raining and everyone was forced to stay inside to do the big idea ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Hide and Seek"). * All the rocks in the mountains are made of papier-mâché. ("Suddenly Suzy") * Doofenshmirtz's invention is somehow not noticed by the public again. ("Split Personality") * While Doofenshmirtz is annoyed that Perry didn't fall into his trap the way he planned and Perry is rising up from the trap door, Doofenshmirtz mentions it'll look great on the "Christmas gag reel". This possibly might mean Doofenshmirtz has had a change in opinion about Christmas. However, this would not make sense since the Christmas special is at the end of the summer and had yet to happen according to the timeline. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * Snow angels are made again. ("S'Winter" and "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Production Information * This episode was first revealed as an "unnamed Biodome episode" in the comments of a demo song posted on SoundCloud. * This episode along with "Canderemy" were the first episodes aired for Season 3. International Premieres * April 7, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) * April 25, 2011 (Family Channel) * May 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * May 9, 2011 (Disney XD Netherlands) * June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) * June 13, 2011 (Disney XD Italy) * September 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) * September 17, 2011 (Disney XD Poland and Turkey) * September 24, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) * September 25, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * October 15, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) * October 15, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) * October 17, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) * October 24, 2011 (Disney Channel India) * November 11, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *At many times in the episode, the diamond patch on Isabella's sash is orange instead of teal. *When Perry is in his trap, the background of buildings change almost everytime it is seen. *The first time Major Monogram asks Carl to replay Perry slipping, the button-pushing noise comes before Carl pushes the button. *Isabella and Ferb are not seen after the Biodome is taken away by the plane, even though the others are. It could also be explained that they were the first ones to get out. *When Isabella starts talking in the desert, Adyson is walking, but when she is finished, Adyson is being carried by Katie and Ginger even though it was only six seconds in between. However, some individuals can develop symptoms of Heatstroke suddenly and rapidly without warning, so it's possible she simply fainted right then and there. *When Jeremy is singing the song, for a split second, Candace's eyes disappears. *Adyson received a concussion from a rock but Jeremy later revealed they were papier-mâché. However, it is possible that the mountain is made of both real and paper rocks, or possibly since Adyson was already worse off, she succumbed to other ailments more easily. *Technically, there is no difference between Sunstroke and Heatstroke, though that may have been part of the joke. *When Major Monogram tells Carl to stop replaying the footage of Perry slipping, Carl's neck is drawn outside of his shirt collar. *It isn't seen how Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls got out the Biodome without being stuck in it. *As Candace walks away from Jeremy after the Biosphere changes into a rain forest, she passes in front of her discarded fan, but the fan stays in the foreground as she passes. *When Doofenshmirtz is watching the Spanish commercials, the screen reads "Esponja Milagroso!". This is grammatically incorrect because "esponja" is a female noun in the Spanish language, and the female of "milagroso" is "milagros'a'". Also, a first exclamation sign ("¡") is missing. These errors were corrected in the Latin American dub. **Later on, a character in the soap opera says "...su malvada hermana gemela ha sido envenenado". The correct phrase is "...ha sido envenenad'a'". *Perry was waiting for the tube be filled with water after it was still halfway full. *While Candace was screaming, her mouth was still closed. *When the big papier-mâché rock falls, it makes a trembling sound but it is not possible because it was just a papier-mâché. *Technically it's impossible to see a mirage on such a small area. *Isabella mentioned a camel but the animal that appeared was a dromedary. *Just as the Fireside Girls enter the dome, Milly's hair is miscolored dark blue for a short second. *As the butterflies take flight during the song, Jeremy's eyes are black instead of blue. *When the biodome is built, it is larger than the backyard, but when Candace is trying to get Linda to see it, it is smaller and the backyard is slightly larger. Continuity * This episode probably came after "Fireside Girl Jamboree", as the girls earned 5 patches throughout the episode, and Adyson earned 6, with the "Swiftwater Rescue" patch as a bonus. Allusions * The Great Outdoors - Title reference * The Little Mermaid - The part of Candace and Jeremy's ride down the river where the raft is enclosed with weeping willows branches that look like hearts along with dancing fishes and turtles resembles the scene during which "Kiss the Girl" is played. ** Ashley Tisdale, who provides Candace's voice, recorded a cover of that tune for the movie's special edition DVD release, in 2006. * Doofenshmirtz sings the line Raininator in the style of the musical Singin' in the Rain, including similar background music. * The Biosphere is extremely similar to the golfball-shaped Spaceship Earth, the signature attraction at Walt Disney World's Epcot. * Back to the Future - When the gang went down via the hang-gliders, the background music sounded similar to the main theme from the Back to the Future movies. This is the third time this background music was used. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!)" * Phineas and Ferb - The show made an allusion to itself as Doofenshmirtz describes his Spanish soap opera as having "three simultaneous story lines that interconnect". Exactly the same dramatic concept are the producers of "Phineas and Ferb" using for their show. He also says that one of the main characters is going to tell his girlfriend the why he likes her so much. This is based on Jeremy telling Candace the same concept in the same episode. * Mary Poppins - Mary Poppins floats on the wind with an umbrella in the books and movie, just as Candace and Jeremy do in this episode. * The line "Can we cook, or can't we?" upon seeing the entire outdoor world created inside an enclosed area matches the line "Can I cook, or can't I?" said by Dr. Carol Marcus under similar circumstances to Admiral Kirk in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * America's Funniest Home Videos - Perry slipping off his chair is similar to a video in which a man is seen slipping off the deck of his pool into his pool. * Baudelaire and Nietzsche - Jeremy mentions this poet and philosopher, and, in some ways, Jeremy shares a bit of opinions with Nietzsche in the fact that both defend a fair relaxed posture. * ESPN - The camera shows soccer at the end. * Lawrence of Arabia - Ferb's desert gear resembles that worn by English Army officer T. E. Lawrence as he lead a variety of Arabian tribes during World War I. Lawrence claimed that the garb was owned by Emir Faisal, intended to be worn at a wedding, but as no wedding was imminent, Lawrence was allowed to wear it. * French Foreign Legion - The Fireside Girls wear white kepi hats with neck curtains. This style of hat is traditionally associated with the Legion. * The storks in the jungle scene looks like the storks from the song "Look Out for Mister Stork" from Dumbo. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Andres Cantor as Spanish soccer announcer (uncredited) de:Die Biosphäre es:Interiores pt-br:Ao Ar Livre